fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Alma Wade
Alma Wade is the key figure of the ''F.E.A.R.'' series and a powerful psychic who seeks revenge against Armacham Technology Corporation, due to what was done to her as part of Project Origin. Her voice and movements in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and F.E.A.R. 3 were provided by Alesia Glidewell.http://www.alesiaglidewell.com/index.php Offical Alesia Glidewell Site Her voice actress in F.E.A.R. is Melissa Roberts http://melissarobertsactress.com/resume.html. Both Timelines Background Alma was a severely troubled child, gifted with tremendous psychic powers, as a result she suffered nightmares and apparently was attuned to the negative emotions of the people around her. At the age of only three, Armacham Technology Corporation inducted Alma into Project Paragon, where they tested her for every known psychic ability. Alma passed all tests, and, should she appear not to have any power, her father Harlan Wade would work tirelessly with her until she was able to focus her powers and complete the objective. When Alma was five, she began to fail all her tests, and it was discovered that she was purposefully failing them so that the company would stop experimenting on her. Sometime later, she started a fire in one of the laboratories. Armacham scientists began to have vivid nightmares, sudden mood changes, and delusions. It was concluded that Alma was psychically attacking them. Soon after, Armacham made plans to keep Alma alive, but to also stop her from being able to harm their employees. In her seventh year, she was recruited into Armacham Technology Corporation's Project Origin with the aim of creating psychics from a psychic fore-bearer, and to keep Alma from using her psychic powers against Armacham's scientists. Two days before her eighth birthday, she was put into an induced coma and locked in the Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin Facility, blocking her psychic abilities. A note that can be found in FEAR 2: Project Origin suggests Alma may have already killed at least one person before being put into a coma. During the project, Alma was impregnated twice with clone embryos. She gave birth to the First Prototype, the Point Man, when she was only 15 years old, and then a second, Paxton Fettel, when she was 16. Alma caused a "Synchronicity Event", in which she merged her mind with Fettel when he was 10, prompting ATC to shut down Project Origin completely and to "pull the plug" on Alma. Her life support system was removed and she died six days later. Alma was 26 at the time of her death. Psychic Abilities Alma is capable of linking her mind with Paxton Fettel during the so called "Synchronicity Events", in which she is able to use him as a means to take her revenge; this is clearly shown in F.E.A.R.'s intro where she whispers to Fettel to "Kill them. Kill them all.", and then frees him from his cell. Among Alma's other powers, she is able to kill people with a psychic attack that literally liquefies all their flesh, leaving behind only a charred, blood-drenched skeleton, something she does several times during the course of the games. She can also create a number of different hallucinations and can take the Point Man into her dream world where she is even able to summon malevolent phantoms. Alma also seems to display other powers associated with the mind. It is assumed she can perform pyrokinesis, as seen during one encounter when she sets off fiery explosions through an entire corridor, hurling the Point Man through a window. It can also be inferred that she has some level of telekinesis, as random objects move with her approach, or even in her absence. It is important to note that the Point Man may be simply hallucinating, an effect of Alma's psychic abilities. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The identity and mystery of Alma Wade is the very core of the game. First appearing in the introduction, Alma's presence is felt constantly throughout the game, with hints and glimpses of her life made throughout the game's use of visions and info the Point Man gathers through both Paxton Fettel and some laptops scattered throughout the game. She appears as an eight year old girl wearing a red dress and has a disturbingly blank, mask-like face almost completely obscured by long dark hair. Right from her first appearance, it's never quite clear if Alma is real, or if she only exists in the minds of the people seeing her. Bloody footprints can be found in some places where she walks, and she is briefly visible on a CCTV monitor in the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, in the same room where Bill Moody is interrogated. Alma is seen repeatedly in F.E.A.R., often only out of the corner of the Point Man's eye, standing in the shadows or darting quickly out of sight. Her appearances are usually preceded by a static radio transmission, logged as "Unknown Origin". As her appearances are almost always accompanied by scenes of extreme violence, this rapidly becomes extremely unnerving. Sometimes all that is heard is her soft, giggling laugh, or indistinct words whispered as though in the Point Man's ear. Twenty years after Alma's death, ATC president Genevieve Aristide reopens the Origin Facility, despite the protests from ATC scientists that tendrils of Alma's psychic powers may still be active. She sends in a team to assess the facility's condition. The team promptly disappears, killed by Alma. Genevieve sends in a second team, but they also disappear. Realizing that Alma's spirit has somehow been awakened by the reopening of the Origin site, Genevieve seals the facility. A few days later, Alma appears to Fettel and creates a second Synchronicity Event, causing Fettel to go rogue and take command of an army of clone soldiers known as Replicas. Fettel finds and kills Charles Habegger, whom he cannibalizes in the belief that he can obtain his victim's thoughts through their flesh. He and Alma learn about a report being worked on by ATC employees dealing with contamination of water in the Auburn District. The two set out to find the people attached to the report, possibly believing that they may know the location of Alma's body. They first visit the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, where Alma attempts to kill the Point Man. Despite her efforts, the Point Man survives, and Alma becomes curious about him. She begins to appear to him randomly, always watching him, but never attacking. Fettel and Alma then move to Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. In both the wastewater plant and ATC headquarters, they kill everyone present, whether these people know about Project Origin and Alma or not. There, Alma continues to watch the Point Man, and eventually learns he is her son. Soon after, Alma and Fettel learn the location of the Origin facility, and they depart from ATC's headquarters to find it. Along the way, Fettel is able to kidnap Alma's sister, Alice Wade, and kills her while Alma watches. Genevieve Aristide muses in the field guide that Alma was likely jealous of Alice due to the preferential treatment she received from their father, and so wanted to witness her death. Inside the Origin facility, Harlan Wade releases Alma's true body, showing her to be an adult woman. Alma immediately kills Harlan, then begins to walk around the facility, expelling Nightmares wherever she goes. After she is released from the Vault by Harlan, her appearance changes to that of a naked, emaciated young woman. Soon after, Alma takes the Point Man into a hallucination, but instead it shows a memory that reveals her to be Harlan's daughter, as well as that the Point Man is in fact Alma's son. In the memory, Alma is reaching out to him, demanding that her child be returned to her, only to encounter stern resistance from her father. After that, the Point Man walks down a hallway on his way out of the building when Alma again whispers to him, saying "I know who you are" and also, "My baby". The Point Man exits the building, only to get hit by the explosion from the Origin facility. The Point Man survives and is rescued by a chopper. Though her body is destroyed in the explosion, Alma manifests her appearance on the side of the chopper the Point Man is riding in, causing it to crash and leaving his fate unknown for the time. ''Alma Interviews The live-action ''Alma Interviews center on a particular interview with Alma conducted by an Armacham scientist, Dr. Green. Dr. Green initially tries to develop a rapport with Alma but gives up when the child is clearly unreceptive to her questions. As the interview wears on, Dr. Green is slowly driven insane by Alma's psychic powers, and by the end of the interview, she is seen cowering in fear and muttering incoherently, the psychic horror having taken its toll on her sanity. Monolith Timeline DC Digital Comic The comic takes place directly after the helicopter crash at the ending of the first F.E.A.R.. Jin Sun-Kwon is shown alive, but the Point Man and Douglas Holiday are absent. After noticing some bloody footprints leading away from the crash, Jin sees that the pilot, Bremmer, is still alive, only to have his flesh melted off. Jin looks out the window to see the younger form of Alma smiling and her eyes glowing red. The screen then fades to black, except for Alma's glowing eyes. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' In F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Alma's presence is felt much more than in the original F.E.A.R., mostly due to the psychic connection she bears with Michael Becket, due to his unknowing part in the Harbinger program. This connection grows more and more over the course of the game, in parallel with Becket's telepathic signal. She is responsible for the deaths of most of the Dark Signal squad, killing James Fox and Cedric Griffin with large tentacles that appear to be the roots of trees - likely from her memories of being on a swing before being shut away in the dark, force field-protected sphere they called the Vault. She also appears to take over Harold Keegan's mind, causing him to follow and try to help her. He is fought as the final boss of the game, in a hallucination - looking like he has suffered charring to his entire body and lacking eyes. He fights with Becket, upset that Alma has chosen Becket over himself. Alma's younger form is not seen throughout most of the game, save for a few scenes at the beginning and certain flashbacks during the game. Her main form is the same as that seen at the end of F.E.A.R., her psychic manifestation of her real body, emaciated and naked, with dead eyes. She does lack the visual disturbances around her body, however. Early on it is made apparent that Alma has some type of interest in Becket, and to some extent his well-being. This is confirmed from Dr. York's surgical notes, in which he states that Becket nearly died twice during the operating procedure, only to have him stabilize without any direct aid by their part. Upon recovery, Alma is seen watching over him, intrigued but at the same time unsure as to why he can sense her presence. She is then seen leading him deeper into the facility, occasionally pausing to make certain he is following her. Once inside the TAC, Becket becomes fully attuned to Alma, and as a result their psychic bond intensifies. When several ATC Black Ops soldiers try to attack him during the atonement process, she grows enraged and kills them. In several other instances, when Becket's life is in grave danger, she protects him, but at the same time she also seems content to just leave him be, allowing Replica or ATC forces a chance to try to kill Becket. Eventually, Alma begins developing romantic feelings for him - indicated by changing her appearance to that of a healthy, voluptuous woman - but because her emotions are stunted, she becomes obsessed with Becket. Unable to control her desires, Alma impulsively throws herself at him, though in doing so she inadvertently puts Becket's life at risk, due to her volatile psychic nature and unstable emotional feedback. Fortunately, he is able to drive her away before Alma ends his life. About midway into the game, she comes into physical contact with Becket yet again. As before, Becket pushes her away, and Alma, angered by his response, cries out: "Why!? WHY!!?" and promptly hurls him against the wall with her mind. Instead of finishing him off, she seems to react with confusion and even fright, possibly due to the fact that Becket regards her as more of a threat than anything else. Her form then changes to a sexualized version of herself. After regarding him for some tense moments, Alma disappears. She comes into contact with Becket several more times over the course of the game, in which he is forced to throw her off of him. Interestingly, she never pursues him right away, even though she could easily overpower him with little difficulty. At one point however, as Becket steps off the final tram in Interval 13 - Approach, Alma runs at him, desperately clinging to him. Even when Becket resists her, she lunges at him again and again until he finally manages to board an elevator, losing her interest for the time being. By the end of the game, her intentions for Becket become clear: after he is strapped into the Telesthetic Amplifier on Still Island, Alma appears before him. The Amplifier begins to activate, and his mind is locked into a hallucination, where he is forced to fight Sgt. Keegan's phantoms. Whether or not this was Alma's way of imprisoning Becket, or perhaps Keegan's own nightmare world, remains to be known. During the hallucination-battle, Alma is heard vocalizing her ecstasy, and in some instances, when her psychic link is broken, she can be seen raping Becket in the chamber, sometimes even physically struggling with him in order to drive his mind back. At the height of the climax, Becket kills Keegan and switches off the telesthetic device, in which Alma screams as she fades away into particulate matter. Alma appears to him again, standing amidst a blasted landscape, heavily pregnant with Becket's child. She places his hand on her belly as emphasis to this fact. A small voice is heard to whisper "Mommy". ''F.E.A.R. 3'' In F.E.A.R. 3, Alma is in labor with her child conceived with Michael Becket. Paxton Fettel is allegedly assisting the Point Man, however, he wishes to see his brother embrace his family's power, rather than destroy it. Alma appears before her sons numerous times, mostly in her child form, but also in her adult form. When confronted by the Creep, she reacts with intense fear, as the creature was created by the horrid memories of her late father, Harlan Wade, and not entirely of her own influence. Throughout the game, Alma can be heard screaming as her contractions intensify, causing psychic disturbances all over the city of Fairport. At the end, when the Point Man and Fettel reach her, Alma is shown to be weak and unable to move or speak. Depending on player actions, her child will be taken from her by one of the brothers. She either disappears (and possibly still exists) if the Point Man kills Fettel, or is eaten and "killed/absorbed" by Fettel if he kills the Point Man. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point begins with a recap of the epilogue of F.E.A.R., showing Alma's older self causing the helicopter that the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon are in to crash. Alma is then seen standing over the body of Paxton Fettel. As the Point Man attempts to reunite with Holiday and Jin, he sees a vision of Alma shifting between her older and younger form while approaching him in a hallway. When the vision ends, the Point Man hears Alma whisper "kill them, kill them all." When he arrives outside of the ruined apartment block, Jin and Holiday discuss the deserted city. Holiday notes that cities do not typically evacuate so quickly, causing Jin to theorize that Alma must have created a temporal and spatial anomaly. After Jin is captured by Replica soldiers when they are reactivated by Fettel, the Point Man enters a chapel where Alma's younger self appears to him, asking him to protect her. Fettel then enters the chapel, commenting that the Point Man has become prey and that he will leave the two alone. When Fettel leaves, Alma's older self appears, setting the chapel on fire and attacking the Point Man with Nightmares. The Point Man escapes as the chapel is destroyed in the inferno. When the Point Man is moving through the warehouse district, after Jin escapes from the Replicas, Alma's younger self is seen, scuttling out from under a rising garage door after Fettel attacks the Point Man with Nightmares and blocks his path with an explosion. The Point Man also finds a voicemail that, when activated, is Alma whispering "I'm waiting for you." Later, Holiday is attacked and killed by a group of apparitions. As the Point Man continues towards the extraction point at Auburn Memorial Hospital, he encounters a dead end and Alma's younger self. Alma's younger self tells the Point Man to follow her, and the walls around the Point Man are pulled away into darkness. He falls down into a ring of fire as Nightmares attack him; when the world reverts to normal, the door at the dead end has been unlocked, allowing him to continue. When the Point Man enters the subway system, the lights in the tunnel begin to blow out and Alma's older self appears, moving towards him before disappearing. Later, after Replica forces close the subway gates to try and trap him, Alma's younger self appears and shows the Point Man a way out through the ventilation system. Her younger self then kills a group of Replicas to protect him, an action which she repeats throughout the game. When the Point Man learns that Jin may die before he can reach her, Alma whispers to him to "hurry". Inside the hospital, Alma draws the Point Man into a hallucination, in which he sees Alice Wade, Harlan Wade, Bill Moody and Charles Habegger trapped in cells. After returning to the real world, the Point Man comes to Ward E where he sees both Alma's older and younger selves merge, becoming one person. He is then able to make contact with F.E.A.R. coordinator Rowdy Betters for the first time since the Origin Facility explosion. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Alma first appears to Lieutenant Steve Chen in ''Perseus Mandate while the Sergeant works to recover information from the Armacham Technology Corporation Global Data and Security Center. Chen reports seeing an unaccompanied minor in the building, describing her as approximately eight and wearing a red dress. When Captain David Raynes questions what Chen is talking about, Alma disappears. Later, the Sergeant finds a blood-stained door, where he sees Alma's younger self in a burning room holding two Nightcrawler Light Soldiers up by their throats. The Nightcrawlers explode and the Sergeant is thrown backwards through the window behind him. Alma isn't encountered again until after the Origin Facility explosion, when she appears as her older self in the Old Underground Metro Area just before Chen is killed by a Scarecrow. When the Sergeant catches up to Gavin Morrison, he reveals that Alma was not only the primary genetic donor for Project Origin, but also for Project Perseus, and that the Nightcrawlers are trying to recover a sample of her DNA from the Armacham Technology Corporation Cloning Facility. As Morrison and the Sergeant make their way through the tunnels to the Cloning Facility, Paxton Fettel shows them a vision of Alma's younger self killing three scientists, claiming that Alma had been dead for three years when she first came for him, and that she destroyed the scientists with the raw edge of her pain. Just after the vision, Alma's older self appears, throwing a Replica Armored Truck into the air, which lands on Morrison, killing him. While moving through the Cloning Facility, the Sergeant comes across a observation gallery; looking into the room below he can see three Nightcrawler Heavy Soldiers cataloging information; however, Alma's younger self appears and picks off the Nightcrawlers one by one. Deeper inside the Cloning Facility, he comes across a room littered with corpses; when he enters, Alma's older self appears and the corpses begin to rise off the ground, the room flashes white and Alma and the corpses disappear. After reaching the second Vault, the Sergeant see the Nightcrawler Commander recover Alma's DNA. However, he is able to chase the Commander down, kill him and recover Alma's DNA. Trivia * Alma is named after the character Alma Mobley in Peter Straub's novel Ghost Story.http://www.projectorigincommunity.com/Askthedevs3 * "Alma" is a word in the latin languages Spanish and Portuguese that literally means "soul". An appropriate name, given her character. * In terms of background story, Alma is similar to Alessa Gillespie from Silent Hill, another horror/survival title developed by Konami. Both have a parent never mentioned (Alma's mother and Alessa's father) and suffered great abuse by the hands of the other and the two later use their psychic powers to take revenge on those who caused their suffering. At seven, it was decided they'd be used to give birth. The two of them were forcibly impregnated through unnatural means (Alessa through a ritual to in order for her to become impregnated with the cult's god) and were still adolescents when they gave birth (Alessa was 14). It's also important to note that both Alessa and Alma delivered newborns to the protagonists in the endings of their respective games before disappearing. Coincidentally, both their names start with 'Al'. In personality and physical appearance, Alma is very closely matched with the film version of Alessa, who is much more emotionally unstable and vengeful than her game counterpart. * Alma's background and character appears to have been heavily influenced by the Anime film Akira, in the sense that she was kept in stasis because of her immense psychic powers, similar to the film's title character, as well as having a terrible childhood and using her new found powers as revenge against those who (or imagined by her) have wronged her in the past, not unlike the film's antagonist, Tetsuo Shima. Other characters in fiction possessing extremely similar traits to her include the title character from Carrie, and Lucy from the Anime Elfen Lied. * The developers chose to make Alma's dress red for "a variety of symbolic reasons". * A glow in the dark statue of pregnant Alma was offered as part of the Collectors Edition set of F.E.A.R. 3. *Alma's signature outfit and appearance are altered significantly in F.E.A.R. 3. The reason why is unknown. *Alma's voice actress in the original F.E.A.R. also voices Alice Wade. *Alma's child form was originally supposed to appear throughout the events of F.E.A.R. 2, with several stills and videos of her child form appearing in promotional materials for the game. Some images show an alternate story involving Keira Stokes, who Alma is seen stalking. An official capture shows Alma knocking Stokes unconscious and then approaching her slowly. Most of these scenes were either cut or changed to show her adult form instead. Oddly, the number of cut and/or changed scenes of young Alma in trailers and official stills is actually of a higher number than every scene of her child form combined in the finished game. * Wade Elementary School contains a number of references to Alma. The sign at the front of the school has had its letters knocked askew so that they spell out "ALMA", there is a drawing of a chibi Alma in the school, and a child's picture found in one of the classrooms depicts Alma. The school's projector is also desynchronized to reflect Alma's twisted view of the world, for example, the projector synchronizes the word "brain" with "playground". *Genevieve Aristide's condo contains pictures of Alma, as well as the music box that Alma once cherished. * The tagline for F.E.A.R. 2 is "Fear Alma Again". Gallery ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Almaonladder.jpg|Alma at the start of the original F.E.A.R.. Almaconcept.jpg|Concept art of Alma's adult form. Fearalmaplant.jpg|Alma's fiery attack at the wastewater plant. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' File:Almapic.JPG|Alma as seen in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Fear22009022217590612.jpg|Alma in the school. FEAR2 2009-07-25 20-30-52-78.jpg|Alma in the elevator. FEAR2 2009-08-03 00-01-06-43.jpg|Alma's tram attack. FEAR2 2009-08-03 00-01-39-81.jpg|Alma's last attack. Almapool-1.jpg|Young Alma in F.E.A.R. 2. Kalma.jpg|Alma stalking Keira Stokes in a cut scene from F.E.A.R. 2. Almaadultart.jpg|Official artwork of Alma's emaciated adult form. Almafear2.jpg|Official art for F.E.A.R. 2. ''F.E.A.R. 3'' Teenalma2.jpg|Young Alma from F.E.A.R. 3. Alma in dress.jpg Fear3 alma2.jpg|''F.E.A.R. 3'' Alma. 1.JPG|Pregnant Alma. Family.jpg|Alma alongside Paxton as the Point Man watches. birth1.jpg|Delivering. F.3.A.R Point Man Trailer 158.jpg|Alma behind the Point Man in the F.E.A.R. 3 trailer. F.3.A.R. Live Action Trailer 527.jpg|Live action Alma seen in a F.E.A.R. 3 trailer. Almafear3.jpg F.3.A.R_Child_Alma.png ''Alma Interviews'' Almainterviews2.jpg|Alma in the Alma Interviews. Other images pregnant alma.jpg|Statue of pregnant Alma. Almacomiccon.jpg|A live action version of Alma at Comic Con's F.E.A.R. 3 booth. Videos ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' F.E.A.R. Alma Compilation Part 1|Compilation of Alma scenes in F.E.A.R. Alma Compilation 2|The second half of Alma's scenes in F.E.A.R. Alma Cut Scene|Deleted scene of Alma in F.E.A.R. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Alma2 Compilation 1|Alma scenes in F.E.A.R. 2. Alma2 Compilation 2|Part 2 of Alma's scenes in F.E.A.R. 2. Alma2 Compilation 3|Part 3 of Alma's scenes in F.E.A.R. 2. ''Alma Interviews'' Alma Interviews|The Alma Interviews. External links *[http://home.zonnet.nl/cjbkoning/alma.html Complete list of Alma sightings in F.E.A.R.] References es:Alma Wade Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Armacham Projects Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:Extraction Point Characters Category:Perseus Mandate Characters Category:Supernatural